Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170516044553/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170516051347
I just found another thing that bugs me about this film's writing: Elsa's parents. For the love of crud, fuck those guys. No joke. The movie never actually makes up their mind about how they're portrayed at all like they should've back then before. Are they worried parents or are they distant asshats? Make up your mind, movie! At the start of the movie, it shows that they care about the consequences of Elsa's powers, but then they're just like "CONCEAL DON'T FEEL" with no proper buildup at all. First of all, why? Has this been the most recent incident, instead of the first? Are they afraid Elsa will be like "lol bye bitches zap zap" towards them? Secondly, why (again)? Why are you doing this to your children like poor Elsa? Why do you isolate poor Elsa instead of helping her control her powers in order to save poor Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle when poor Elsa did nothing on purpose to deserve any of it at all? Why do you prohibite poor Elsa from interacting with anybody else? Why do you prohibite anybody else from interacting with Elsa too? Did you really think this would help hide the secret? After all, it's obvious that the powers are growing along with Elsa. This, along with the awkward writing of Elsa's issues and the lack of development of the trolls. And there more reasons I couldn't easily enjoy this movie for what it is at all but seriously...I've had enough with Love solves everything cliche. How many times have we seen that? or I really didn't find Frozen interesting at all because of that obnoxious, insufferable Anna. Poor Elsa deserves to star in any other much more interesting, greater, superior, better, even darker, more magical different, but the storyline I just found boring. Elsa's still cool and interesting, but they didn't focus on her enough at all like they should've back then before. But then again, this so called Disney film where the plot just had to be all about the boring family bonding like this film that's boring to me so we need any other much more interesting parts of this film, including much more focus on Elsa herself because it's still hard to get enough of Elsa's sparkly blue ice dress, isn't it? Plus, I can't stand being stuck with the likes of that pain in the butt, Anna at all. It's better if Elsa was properly raised to be less isolated by anybody else much better than ever away from Arendelle, isn't she? She deserves to be born into an all ice, snow royal magical family instead of having to be forcefully portrayed to be wanted to experience the whole family bonding time thing I'd go bond with my family. It's just a really boring film, isn't it?﻿ I'm always annoyed with not being able to learn much more about Elsa's ice, snow magical powers nor Elsa herself at all. Seriously, we never ever even get to know much more about Elsa's cool ice, snow powers. They're just coming out nowhere, aren't they?